(TŁ) 13 marca 1988 (autorstwa Mrs J's Soup)
by Ammaviel
Summary: Czy oszołomienie własnego dziecka to coś złego? Kolejny losowy dzień w alternatywnej przyszłości po 169


**Wiki:** Dzięki za przemiły komentarz! Mam nadzieję, że one-shoty spodobają Ci się tak samo jak główne opowiadanie. Mnie po prostu rozczulają.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Hej, pamiętacie mnie? Wiem, że minęło sporo czasu. Oto jeszcze trochę słodyczy dziejącej się po 169, która sprawi, że się uśmiechniecie xx_

* * *

„Czy oszołomienie własnego dziecka to coś złego?" zastanawiał się Syriusz, kucając na podłodze pokoju swojej pięcioletniej córki. Był opanowany, gotów do ataku, kiedy tylko nadarzy się okazja. W jednej ręce trzymał jasnozieloną sukienkę, którą Flora dostała od Walburgi na Święta, a drugą bardzo chciał sięgnąć po różdżkę i rzucić oszałamiać w stronę kryjącej się pod łóżkiem osoby. Ostatnio Flora właśnie tam najchętniej się chowała, a tego poranka założyła tam obóz. Słyszał jej szaleńczy chichot. Poprzednie doświadczenia nauczyły go, że im bardziej ją ścigał, tym szybciej uciekała, więc czekał aż pięciolatce skończy się cierpliwość i wyczołga się spod łóżka, by sprawdzić, dlaczego się poddał.

Nie to, żeby winił córkę o próbę opóźnienia wyjścia z domu. Był niedzielny poranek. Mugole może i narzekali na konieczność pójścia do kościoła, ale Syriusz uważał, że mała rodzina Blacków miała znacznie gorzej, bo musiała się tego dnia udać na lunch z Walburgą i Polluxem. On i Hermiona zmienili wiele na dobre, ale niestety dla Syriusza, przez przypadek dali też jego matce powód do życia. Hermiona powiedziała mu, że w jej świecie Walburga umarła w 1985, ale minęły trzy lata, a Syriusz dalej nie był sierotą. Ku swemu niezadowoleniu.

Zaryzykował spojrzenie pod łóżko, zastanawiając się, czy minęło już dość czasu, by mógł spróbować przekupstwa. Zobaczył tylko nagą pupę swojej córki i jedną stopę w skarpetce. Westchnął. Wydawało mu się, że poczynił postępy, majtki i skarpetki założone, jeszcze tylko sukienka i buty. Hermiona brała prysznic, a jemu zleciła pozornie proste zadanie ubrania córki. Cóż, jak się okazało jego dziecko aspirowało do bycia nudystą. Usłyszał jak w łazience w dole korytarza przestaje lać się woda i zdał sobie sprawę, że zarówno on jak i jego nagie dziecko dostaną po uszach, jeśli Hermiona będzie musiała wkroczyć.

\- Floro? - zawołał. - Musisz wyjść i się ubrać, bo po lunchu nie będziesz mogła odwiedzić Harry'ego. - odpowiedziała mu cisza, ale Syriusz mówił dalej. - Cioteczka Lily robi makaroniki.

Efekt był natychmiastowy. Coś zaszurało, a potem z kryjówki wyłoniła się burza kruczoczarnych loków należących do jego córki. Dziewczynka odgarnęła dzikie pukle z twarzy i uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

\- Pomarańczowe? - zapytała z nadzieją.

\- Najprawdopodobniej, - odparł Syriusz. - biorąc pod uwagę, że teraz jesteś ode mnie ważniejsza.

Flora posłała mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie, a potem wyczołgała się spod łóżka.

\- Dobrze. - zgodziła się, wstając i podnosząc ręce do góry w oczekiwaniu aż on nałoży jej sukienkę. Stała tak, goła z wyjątkiem jednej skarpetki i patrzyła na niego niecierpliwie, całkiem jakby to była jego wina, że jeszcze się nie ubrała. Syriusz powstrzymał śmiech.

Na szczęście udało mu się założyć jej majtki, skarpetki, buty i sukienkę, którą następnie zapiął na czas i dostarczył córkę Hermionie na drugą tego poranka bitwę. Okiełznywanie włosów. By jej uniknąć umknął pod prysznic i pół godziny później cała trójka stała już na progu Numeru 12 Grimmauld Place.

\- Witaj, panie Syriuszu. - odezwał się Stworek, otwierając drzwi. - Pani Hermiono. - dodał, skinąwszy jej głową i zanim zdołał powitać także Florę, dziewczynka odezwała się radośnie:

\- Dzień dobry, Stworku.

\- Dzień dobry, panienko Floro. - odparł Stworek, a Syriusz jak zwykle zdziwił się słysząc przyjazny ton, z którym skrzat zwracał się do najmłodszej przedstawicielki rodu Blacków. Stworek poprowadził ich po schodach na pierwsze piętro. - Moja pani, przybył pan Syriusz. - oznajmił, otwierając przed nimi drzwi do salonu. Długi pokój wyglądał tak samo jak zawsze. Tylko światło wpadające przez ogromne okna wychodzące na trawiasty placyk nieco rozjaśniało ciemne wnętrze.

Walburga siedziała jak zwykle w swoim fotelu, włosy miała upięte, a dłonie, na których lśniły srebrne pierścionki, złożone na kolanach.

\- Syriuszu, Hermiono. - odezwała się uprzejmie, kiedy zajęli miejsce. - Jak wam minął tydzień?

\- Dobrze, dziękuję pani Black. - odparła Hermiona.

\- Dzień dobry, Babuniu Wally! - zawołała radośnie Flora, przemykając do Walburgi. - Zobacz, ćwiczyłam! - na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz koncentracji i dziewczynka umieściła prawą stopę za lewą, ujęła skraje sukienki obiema rączkami i ugięła kolana w zdumiewająco wdzięcznym dygnięciu.

\- Widoczna poprawa. - oznajmiła Walburga. Syriusz spojrzał na Hermionę i uniósł brwi. Jego matka uczyła ich córkę dygania? Pierwszy raz o tym słyszał. Hermiona tylko patrzyła zdeprymowana, a Walburga ciągnęła. - Ale powinnaś trzymać spódniczkę tylko palcem wskazującym i kciukiem, a nie całą dłonią, bo pognieciesz materiał. A prawdziwe damy nie mają pogniecionych spódnic. - Flora zmarszczyła brwi na widok zmiętych miejsc, za które przed chwilą trzymała, a potem poprawnie chwyciła materiał i znów dygnęła. - Bardzo ładnie. - pochwaliła z uśmiechem Walburga. Flora uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Panno Floro, czy życzy sobie panienka szklankę mleka? - spytał Stworek, który właśnie nalewał herbaty przy stoliku.

\- Tak, poproszę. - odparła, chętnie kiwając głową, a potem zerknęła na Walburgę, a jej uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy. Stworek zakończył nalewanie mleka, a Flora z gracją ujęła skraje sukienki pomiędzy palec wskazujący, a kciuk i ugięła kolana w idealnym dygnięciu. - Dziękuję, Stworku.

Skrzat był tak zszokowany, że prawie upuścił szklankę, a Walburga głośno wciągnęła powietrze. Na widok jej przerażonej miny, Syriusz i Hermiona ledwo powstrzymali śmiech.

\- Floro, nie kłaniamy się skrzatom domowym, by im podziękować. - odezwała się spokojnie Walburga, co dobrze o niej świadczyło. - Służenie ci to jego praca, obrażasz go takim zachowaniem.

\- Och. - mruknęła zdumiona i nieco smutna Flora, podchodząc bliżej skrzata, który przyglądał jej się z rezerwą. - Tak bardzo mi przykro, Stworku. - powiedziała poważnie. - Nie chciałam cię urazić. - i pospiesznie go przytuliła.

Oczy Stworka były tak szeroko otwarte, że Syriusz miał wrażenie, że zaraz wyjdą z orbit. Kiedy Flora go puściła, spanikowany skrzat zatoczył się do tyłu.

\- J-ja... - zająknął się. - Wrócę, kiedy lunch będzie gotowy. - i zniknął z trzaskiem.

Flora obróciła się do swojej babci.

\- Babuniu, czy Stworek jest na mnie zły?

Usta Walburgi były zaciśnięte i białe. W oczywisty sposób próbowała zapanować nad złością.

\- Stworkowi nic nie jest. - odparła krótko. - I nie martw się, to nie twoja wina, że jesteś córką swojej matki.

Flora spojrzała na Hermionę, a jej dolna warga zadrżała. Syriusz wiedział, że Hermiona nic sobie nie robiła z obrazy, ale stwierdził, że lepiej będzie uniknąć dalszej dyskusji na te temat.

\- Floro, a może pójdziesz znaleźć Dziadka? Pewnie jest w bibliotece. – zaproponował, a dziewczynka przeniosła spojrzenie ogromnych oczu z niego na Hermionę, po drodze zerkając na Walburgę. - No idź. Pewnie ma tam coś słodkiego.

To przeważyło szalę i dziewczynka pospiesznie opuściła pokój. Kiedy tylko zniknęła, Syriusz parsknął śmiechem i nie zdziwiło go, że Hermiona zrobiła to samo. Wyraz twarzy skrzata był jedną z najzabawniejszych rzeczy jaką kiedykolwiek widział.

\- Nigdy nie nauczy się poprawnego prowadzenia się, jeśli będziecie tolerować takie prostackie zachowanie. - oznajmiła z wyższością Walburga.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że przepraszanie jest p-prostackie. - odparła Hermiona, czkając lekko w próbie uspokojenia się.

\- Skrzata? Wiem, że macie bardzo wypaczone spojrzenie na ich styl życia, ale gdzieś musimy wyznaczyć granicę.

\- Matko - odezwał się Syriusz. - spokojnie. To tylko dziecko. Pewnie przytuliłaby węża, gdyby jej powiedzieć, że go uraziła. - zastanowił się przez chwilę. - Właściwie to na pewno by to zrobiła. Dziwny dzieciak, wszystko przytula.

Walburga odetchnęła ciężko przez nos i chyba uznała, że lepiej będzie zmienić temat, bo powiedziała:

\- Nigdy nie zgadniecie kogo miałam szczęście spotkać na herbatce w zeszłym tygodniu.

Syriusz powstrzymał chęć wywrócenia oczami. Miał w nosie kto przyszedł na herbatkę.

\- Kogo?

\- Panią Maynard. Bardzo się ucieszyła na mój widok. Pytała o Florę. - odparła, patrząc na nich znacząco.

\- Panią Maynard? ... Och, nie. Dobry Merlinie, Matko, mam nadzieję, że nic jej nie powiedziałaś! – zawołał Syriusz. Hermiona spojrzała na niego. - Pani Maynard uczyła mnie i Regulusa, dopóki nie skończyliśmy ośmiu lat i zaczęliśmy szykować się do Hogwartu. I była okropną starą babą. - wyjaśnił, krzywiąc się.

\- Syriuszu! - skarciła Hermiona, pewnie z przyzwyczajenia, bo gdyby znała panią Maynard wiedziałaby, że „okropna stara baba" to wręcz pochlebny opis.

\- No co? To prawda. - naciskał, wzruszywszy ramionami.

\- Czy nie sądzisz, że Florze dobrze by zrobiło nieco formalnego wykształcenia, Hermiono? - spytała Walburga, ignorując syna. - Wiem, że przynajmniej ty cenisz inteligencję.

\- Bardzo nam się podoba, że uczy się z Harrym i Nevillem u Weasleyów. Świetnie sobie radzi. - odparła uprzejmie Hermiona.

Warga Walburgi wygięła się z odrazą.

\- Ale tam jest tyle dzieci. Czy nie wolałabyś, żeby poświecono jej odpowiednią uwagę?

\- Jest ich tam tylko ósemka. - odparła Hermiona, której nie udało się całkiem ukryć zniecierpliwienia. - A Alicja i Augusta mają je pod kontrolą. Chyba nie sugeruje pani, że pani Longbottom się nie nadaje? Myślałam, że pani i Augusta od lat jesteście przyjaciółkami. - usta jego matki zacisnęły się w wyrazie frustracji. Wiedziała, że została pokonana i mogła tylko słuchać jak Hermiona ciągnęła. - Sądzę, że powinna nauczyć się interakcji z innymi dziećmi. Jest bardzo bystra i już zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, a obecność starszych dzieci uczy ją pokory. A jeśli sądzi pani, że lepiej zapewnić jej formalna edukację to może powinnam rozważyć którąś z okolicznych szkół podstawowych.

Syriusz ukrył uśmiech za filiżanką herbaty. Na twarzy Walburgi zamiast irytacji pojawiło się całkowite niedowierzanie.

\- Okolicznych? Masz na myśli... - przełknęła. - Masz na myśli mugolskie?

\- Tak, pani Black. Na pewno pani wie, że ostatnio posyłanie dzieci do mugolskich szkół stało się bardzo modne. Rozumiem, dlaczego, swoboda w świecie mugoli staje się coraz ważniejsza. - odparła uroczo Hermiona.

Syriusz widział jak jego matka walczy z przerażeniem. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie zemdleje, ale ku jego rozczarowaniu powiedziała tylko:

\- Oczywiście, ale skoro dobrze się bawi u Weasleyów, po co cokolwiek zmieniać?

\- Ma pani świętą rację. - zgodziła się Hermiona. Syriusz czuł skurcz policzka i dziwną drgawkę w oku, efekty powstrzymywania śmiechu. Chyba nigdy nie miało mu się znudzić obserwowanie jak jego żona kłoci się z jego matką. Zarówno Remus jak i James uważali, że czerpie z tego nienaturalną radość, a kiedy Hermiona napotkała jego spojrzenie i uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko Syriusz uznał, że jest skłonny się z nimi zgodzić.

Dalsze przemyślenia nad tym problemem psychicznym musiały zostać odłożone na później, bo nagle rozległo się piskliwe: „Tatusiu, tatusiu, tatusiu!"które stawało się coraz głośniejsze, w miarę jak źródło wołania się przybliżało. A potem Flora wpadła do pokoju w rozmazanej plamie zieleni bożonarodzeniowej sukienki i czerni podskakującej czupryny i rzuciła się przez swojego ojca, by dostać się pomiędzy rodziców i zająć miejsce, które było na nią stanowczo za małe.

Syriusz dalej krzywił się z bólu, który sprawiły mu kościste kolana wbijające się z zaskoczenia w jego uda, kiedy Hermiona spytała:

\- Przed czym się ukrywasz, kochanie?

Ponieważ Flora bez wątpienia się przed czymś chowała. Wyjrzała teraz zza Syriuszowego łokcia, a twarz miała bladą.

\- Przed białym gońcem. - szepnęła.

Kiedy mówiła, do salonu wszedł dziadek Syriusza, Pollux i kiedy dostrzegł skuloną Florę nieco się zawstydził.

\- Panie Black. - odezwała się Hermiona. - Myślałam, że ustaliliśmy, że będzie pan rzucał zaklęcie wyciszające na szachownicę, jeśli Flora znajdzie się w pokoju. Chociaż - spojrzała na córkę. - zwykle nie boisz się złego słownictwa, Floro. Przecież to tylko zabawki.

\- Powiedział, że jeśli dotknę go moimi lepkimi, złodziejskimi palcami on i jego armia poczekają aż zasnę i każdy mi utną! - zawołała ze strachem dziewczynka.

\- Każdy co? - spytał Syriusz.

Flora wyciągnęła rączki i poruszyła palcami.

\- Nie może, prawda, tatusiu? Potrzebuję ich, nawet jeśli są zło-dziej-skie. - wymówiła dokładnie, przyglądając się dłoniom.

\- Goniec nie może zejść z szachownicy. - wyjaśniła Hermiona, skrywając uśmiech. - Ani uciąć ci palców. Pewnie ktoś go zdenerwował.

\- Można tak powiedzieć. - dodał Pollux, który zajął miejsce w fotelu stojącym obok tacy z herbatą i nalał sobie. - Obawiam się, że to twój chrzestny go rozdrażnił, Floro.

Syriusz stłumił szelmowski uśmiech, kiedy jego córka wydała z siebie coś co można było opisać tylko jako pełne niedowierzania prychnięcie.

\- Lunatyk nikogo by tak nie zdenerwował. - oznajmiła stanowczo. Jest miły dla wszystkich, nawet dla Percy'ego. - dodała, jakby to było niewykonalne.

Pollux był zdezorientowany, ale nic nie powiedział.

\- Nie był niemiły dla gońca, moja droga. Po prostu wczoraj mnie pokonał, a białe figury nie są do tego przyzwyczajone.

\- Och. - mruknęła Flora, a irytacja zniknęła, kiedy dodała w zamyśleniu. - Często wygrywa w szachy, nie dziwię się, że jest lepszy od ciebie Dziadku.

\- Tak, cóż. - Pollux był niezadowolony i Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko. Od końca wojny między Polluxem i Remusem powstała dziwna prawie przyjaźń. A właściwie od momentu, kiedy Remus zaczął robić wrażenie na ważnych członkach Ministerstwa. Jako wieczny Ślizgon Pollux zdecydował, że „dla dobra rodziny" należy zawrzeć sojusz z wilkołakiem, który pokonał Czarnego Pana. Syriusz przypomniał mu, że ponieważ Remus był ojcem chrzestnym jego prawnuczki i najlepszym przyjacielem jego wnuka, silny sojusz już obowiązywał. Pollux zignorował go i przez ostatnie trzy lata on i Remus wymieniali listownie opinie, a Pollux wspierał (złotem i wpływami) wiele propozycji edukacyjnych, które Remus przedstawił Ministerstwu.

Ostatnimi czasy Remus już tam nie pracował. Teraz spędzał czas jako ktoś w rodzaju mówcy motywacyjnego, choć nienawidził, gdy Syriusz tak go nazywał. Podróżował po Europie i opowiadał na konferencjach jak to edukacja zabiła Voldemorta, jak bez odpowiedniego wykształcenia on sam byłby tylko zwykłym wilkołakiem bez pracy, a w Wielkiej Brytanii dalej panowałaby wojna. Wciąż nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do tego, że ludzie chcieli go słuchać i miał problem z wzięciem na siebie całej zasługi, ale Hermiona upierała się, że to niesamowite, że ten temat w ogóle jest poruszany.

Syriusz, jednakże nie wiedział, że przyjaźń Polluxa i Remusa dotarła już do poziomu grania w szachy w bibliotece na Grimmauld Place.

\- Remus tu wczoraj był?

\- Tak, choć wolałbym by było inaczej. - mruknął Pollux. - Zarozumiały pal... - urwał, zerkając na Florę. - Cóż, powiedzmy, że to prawdziwy szachowy wyjadacz.

\- Czy to prawda, że spotyka się z twoją kuzynką, Hermiono? - spytała Walburga, a Syriusz uszczypnął się w udo, by upewnić się, że nie zasnął. Czy naprawdę rozmawiali o Remusie jakby był akceptowalnym członkiem społeczeństwa? Jak jego matka śmiała zachowywać się jak człowiek? To wytrącało go z równowagi.

\- Tak. - potwierdziła Hermiona. - Z córką Falco, Freyą. W zeszłym roku, kiedy odwiedził moją matkę w sprawach służbowych, oprowadziła go po Zurychu i teraz za każdym razem, kiedy jest w Europie znajduje powód, by tam wpaść.

Walburga tylko się uśmiechnęła i Syriusz z zadowoleniem zauważył, że była tylko uprzejma i chciała usłyszeć jakąś plotkę, którą mogłaby się podzielić na następnym podwieczorku, a nie interesowała się życiem wilkołaka. Świat powrócił na normalne tory.

Remus nie chciał im się przyznać, że jego i Freyę łączyło coś oprócz przyjaźni, ale Frederika stale insynuowała, że ma powód by wysnuwać inne wnioski. Co więcej, ku rozbawieniu zarówno Hermiony jak i Syriusza, wydawała się nieco rozczarowana, że nie był już wolny, co stanowiło dla Syriusza powód niekończących się żartów.

\- Więc już więcej go nie zaprosisz, Dziadku? - spytał Syriusz.

\- Oczywiście, że zaproszę. Muszę mu udowodnić, że to tylko szczęście początkującego. - zaprzeczył Pollux brzmiąc przy tym prawie jak naburmuszone dziecko.

Przerwał im trzask, z którym Stworek aportował się obok stolika.

\- Lunch podano. - oznajmił, niepewnie zerkając na Florę, a potem znów zniknął.

Syriusz ruszył za swoją matką i dziadkiem na korytarz, a za nim podążyły Hermiona i Flora. Kiedy schodzili ze schodów usłyszał jak jego córka spytała:

\- Mamusiu, czy myślisz, że Stworek jest na mnie zły?

Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko, rad, że to Hermiona musiała odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

\- Nie, kochanie. - odparła. - Stworek jest zagubiony. Nie wie co powinien zrobić. Będzie szczęśliwy, jeśli i ty będziesz szczęśliwa.

\- Okaj. - oznajmiła Flora, uwieszając się na ręce matki i zeskakując ze stopni. - Powiem mu, że jestem szczęśliwa, bo jest moim przyjacielem.

\- Może mogłabyś mu po prostu powiedzieć, że smakował ci lunch, który przygotował. - zasugerowała Hermiona. Syriusz zerknął na nią. Widział po jej twarzy, że musiała ze sobą walczyć, by nie podzielić się z córką swoją prawdziwą opinią na ten temat.

Flora przytaknęła, zeskoczyła z dwóch ostatnich stopni za jednym zamachem i puściwszy rękę Hermiony pognała do jadalni. Syriusz objął Hermionę w pasie i musnął wargami jej policzek, a potem spytał cicho.

\- Jak myślisz, kto zemdleje jako pierwszy, kiedy Flora nazwie Stworka swoim przyjacielem, on czy Matka?

\- Nie wiem. - zachichotała Hermiona, opierając się o niego. - Wydaje mi się, że jeśli tylko nie zaprosi go do domu, żeby się z nim pobawić, wszystko będzie w porządku.

Jej słowa utworzyły w jego wyobraźni obraz skrzata o przekrwionych oczach i obwisłej skórze odzianego w wyjściową biżuterię Flory (w większości zrobioną z kolorowego plastiku) i kiedy wchodzili do jadalni Syriusz jeszcze się śmiał. Może niedzielne lunche jednak nie były takie złe.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Mówiłam, że to uroczy nonsens, skomentujecie i tak? xx_


End file.
